The Return Of Foxy
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Warren Fox escapes from prison, though before he moves out of England. He pleads to move with Theresa McQueen who he has always secretly loved. Will she come with him? Only time will tell if they can rekindle their relationship after all this time...


The Return Of Foxy

**Chapter One: Escape Plan**

Warren Fox slumped down in his cell after another day in prison, he was getting fucking sick of seeing the same four walls every damn day of his already sad little life. He and Brady seemed to detest each other still. Foxy is still pissed of royally as Brendan is to blame for him getting arrested in the first place. As Warren was ready to fall asleep, he could hear all of the lights going of. As he waited for his one to go of, it did in a matter of minutes. He closed his eyes, as dreams of a beautiful blonde haired girl replayed in his dreams every night. Her dashing eye lashes, soft skin that your lips couldn't help but kiss and her hair falling perfectly into place each time. Though that was only in Warren's dreams about her, Theresa McQueen. When he awakes he was disappointed as he is always close to feeling her but never does. So tonight would be no exception no doubt. As his body rests and his mind takes over, as he imagines her once again.

_Theresa was running bare footed with just a white dress on across the bright green grass, with butterflies almost following her. As Warren looks across the distance as she playfully laughs. He goes to chase her, the sun was shining down upon them. Her laughs sounded so full of joy, so full of happiness. Warren likes to believe she is happy because he is making her happy, as he tries to reach for her. _

_They come across the same lake as last night's dream, the bright blue lake almost shines. As Theresa sits down besides it, touching it with her hand with a soft giggle. As she moves closer, placing her feet into the shallow part of the lake. It touches her skin, as Warren looks at the girl with loving looks. He wants to touch her, join her though a certain fear stops him every time. He is scared that he will change her like he changed Louise Summers. Theresa looks too pure in this dream to touch._

_She is trying to get him to come over, as she wiggles her finger. He disobeys her as he just watches her. She smiles, as she starts to walk closer into the water. She stops when the water is at waist height As she slowly removes her white dress, trying to peacefully seduce Warren. Another thing Warren likes to imagine is her seducing him rather than the other way round. She laughs again, her laugh sounded innocent. As she leans back, Warren stands up and walks over. This is always when he decides to try to reach for he stepped in the river, Theresa playfully swims around the water, her slim figure was showing. As Warren tries to reach her, though something always pulls him away. Some sort of figure, the figure was dark. He can hear Theresa calling his name, as the hooded figure pulls him away from the water. He goes to reach for the figure, as he tries to uncover the face._

"Get up now!" a guard shouted, as his dream has once again come to an end. He never finds out who the figure is. He is still half asleep, as he opens his tired eyes. Looking over at the guard.

"Fuck of then, I need to take a shower" Warren yawned, as he took the blanket of himself and got out of bed. As he felt his forehead which was sweating, it was a hot night again last night.

"You better hurry up Fox" the guard spoke before leaving the room.

Warren stood up, taking his white top and grey jogging bottoms. As he took a plain white towel as he entered the prison bathroom. The showers were open, so you were pretty much use to seeing naked men bodies whether you wanted to or not.

There were some men in there, as they scrubbed themselves. They got use to it now, use to basically showering in public. Though they were not proud to admit it, Warren scanned the room. As he went in the empty shower, he paused before taking of all of his clothes.

As soon as the cold water hit his skin, he was awake with a sudden cold exterior. He started to scrub himself thoroughly. He could feel someone standing besides him, he looked to find Brendan.

"Alright Foxy?" Brendan asked in a patronizing tone.

"Not bad" Warren replied, he seemed unfazed by his sudden present. Mainly because he hates him too much to provoke any new reaction.

"You sure about that?" Brendan asked, turning on the shower.

As he too started to scrub himself, he had some bruises on his skin. Been involved in a lot of fights lately that only ends badly for the other person involved. Warren hesitated before speaking again.

"I'm sure about that, not sure about you though" Warren replied. As he slid his fingers through his own hair, letting the water soak in.

"You know me Foxy, I never let my guard down" Brendan replied simply. His beard was slowly returning.

"Don't you mean I never use to" Warren hissed, as he wandered out of the shower.

Wrapping the towel around his waist. Switching the shower of as he walked over to the other side of the shower-room. Feeling a little bit more refreshed, as he started to dry himself. Rubbing the towel against his skin a number of times.

He quickly removes as he places on his underwear, then his jogging bottoms. He places his top on over his bare chest and puts on his grey colored socks. Before he leaves, he wraps the towel around the towel rack.

He looks towards Brendan who was still in the shower for a jiffy. Than looks back towards the exit, as he pushes the door opened. Walking into the canteen for his breakfast and to do his daily job. Sweeping up whatever crap they left behind, though first he has to eat.

It was porridge again, to his amusement. Porridge again is fine by him, he likes eating porridge. Though the real question was, hot or cold porridge? The canteen worker who is also a prisoner slapped down the porridge on his white bowl.

It was cold, he didn't mind. He had no reason to complain, he was fed, dressed, washed. What more could he want? Sadly what he really wanted was beyond these walls, _she _was far away from his four walls of imprisonment. The last he heard is that she was dating his only son Joel Dexter, which secretly saddened him.

Though ever since Brendan arrived, he has found out more. As he gradually got onto the Theresa topic. Where Brendan told him all about Theresa's little affair with Mark 'Dodger' Savage, told him that Joel has gone though he never told him why.

She was alive and well though and that he was grateful for. Brendan told him other things as well, though never went into any great detail. Warren carried on eating his breakfast, it was gone quite quickly.

"Warren, have you thought about my offer?" a voice asked as the person sat opposite him. This man was named Richard Cox. People just call him Rick for short, he has a rather unfortunate name.

"No, I got other things on my mind" Warren spoke with no emotion.

As he looked up at the man, placing his bowl back on the tray. Richard was a rugged looking man, with his dark brown hair, ripped body and a vagrant expression on his face.

"You will regret it later Warren, if you don't take it now" Rick insisted, as he stood up again and walked over to the canteen counter. Also receiving cold porridge like Warren and everyone else.

"I would take it if I wouldn't be harmed in the process" Warren spoke quietly in Rick's ear, before leaving the canteen, the truth is he has been thinking about it. Every hour of the day it has been playing on his mind.

The proposal Richard made is that he will break Warren out of prison, for his own personal use. As he plans to beat Warren up enough so they will believe he is seriously injured, which will result in Warren being placed in an ambulance and the ambulance will get held up by some henchmen.

As they would hold up the doctors by gun-point, making the way free for Warren to escape. It was a brutal plan though it was the only one that Rick could think of. The reason is that he 'owns' Warren, years ago Warren saved his life and Rick is just returning the favor.

"Foxy we really should stop meeting like this" Brendan spoke, as they both stood in the middle of the overt prison corridor.

Warren placed both of his hands in both of his pockets, as he looked at the man who he hated. The man who sent him right to this emotional Hell of a place. His hatred has been channeled to him, the reason he hasn't hurt him is because he wants to be on his best behavior in hope of being let out sooner.

"We won't be meeting like this for much longer" Warren admitted to him, as he started to put all sort of theories into Brendan's already damaged mind.

"You're going to do a Steve McQueen; Foxy?" Brendan asked with his arms crossed. He was positively sure that Warren meant escape, either that or suicide. He didn't take Warren as the type of man to suicide so he went with the escape theory.

"Maybe I will, I maybe I won't" Warren replied, he knew exactly what Brendan meant.

As he gave a cunning smile. He turned back around to tell Richard that he has made up his mind. He wants to feel the fresh air on his face, he wants to be free from this place and Rick gave him the perfect opportunity to reach what seemed only days ago an impossible goal.

"You won't Foxy" Brendan spoke, as he watched Warren re-enter the canteen.

Richard looked at him, he knew why he was here. As he gave a nod, he has just finished his breakfast. Warren went behind the counter, Rick followed him as they passed each other a broom to clean the canteen floor.

"I thought you would" Rick admitted

Some rotten food was still stuck behind here, as they swept it to the side in almost unison. Another prisoner swept up on the floor, as they placed it in the bin by their side.

"When?" Warren asked, they spoke in a way the guards wouldn't understand. They didn't speak out loud about these plans, they never made it obvious anyway.

Rick gave another nod, to alert him that when is now. As they carried on sweeping, he has questioned Rick about how the henchmen would find out where he would be. The answer was they know the route where the ambulance will likely go down.

"Right; after sweeping" Warren spoke discreetly.

He was a little bit on edge, after all he is going to let Rick beat him up until he looks unconscious. He can hear the sound of alarms going of already, though first Rick had to ring his henchmen to alert him that Warren is on his way.

"I need to make a phone-call to my dear old mother; the old cow is still complaining I never gave her grandchildren" Rick replied, as he walked out of the canteen.

So he can alert the henchmen about the plan. He hopes that it will work, if it doesn't than someone is going to get ten years more in prison no doubt. Warren breathed, he was quite nervous.

"Right I'm done" Warren spoke, dropping the broom.

It landed right between the other broom, foreshadowing almost. As both brooms laid between each other. He wandered back outside the canteen, sitting down the chair. Hoping that this will be the final time his eyes witness this soul sucking place.

It was around ten minutes later when his friend Rick re-appeared. After he finished the phone-call to the henchmen. They were already on their way.

"Warren, get up" Rick spoke, trying to sound aggressive.

Warren did stand up, as he squared up to him. They were inches away from each other, the guards looking over concerned. Rick knew it was now or never, as he thrown the first brutal punch. The guard already rushing over, so Rick had to hastily punch and kick him like he was some sort of cheap punch-bag.

As he looked down on Warren who was staying on the floor. As he felt his broken jaw, he also had one black eye and a one throbbing leg. As the man laid almost lifeless in the middle of the prison, the guards commanding all of the prisoners to go in their cells immediately.

He could hear doors slamming and locks locking. As he closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the ambulance. The guards were looking over at him, as he looked lifeless. Exactly what Rick wanted.

"Can you get up?"one guard asked, as he leaned over him.

"No" Warren mumbled weakly.

He could stand up though he refused to because than they won't ring the ambulance and their plan would have failed so the beating would have been for nothing.

"Okay, so you cannot move anything?"

Warren didn't respond, resulting in them finally ringing the ambulance. It seemed like ages for Warren as he finally heard the sound of them rushing in. He could feel them pulling him on top of the stretcher.

They were wheeling him out, as they wheeled him into the ambulance van and shut the door. One of the guards having to be with him at all times, as he sat opposite him. Warren still with his eyes shut.

Though the ambulance stopped with a sudden thud, as they were ironically down the same path where Trevor Royle ordered Steven Hay and Freddie Roscoe to stop the van which was filled with legal drugs.

"Hands up!" a voice hissed, as the driver stepped out.

With his hands up in fear, as one man in a black hat which was pulled over his face to cover it. Though he had two holes to see out of it, as the masked man placed the gun against the man's cheek.

The other men opened the doors, as they pointed their guns at the unsuspecting passengers. Which is when Warren opened his eyes, as he got up from where he as lying to their shock. As the masked man with the gun, went inside.

Pointing the gun in the guards direction, the nurse too scared to do anything. As she cowered in a corner, shaking. As Warren ran out, slightly limping. As he made his fast escape, he heard a gun shot.

The guard was shot dead, the nurse screaming. Warren carried on running, as the sound started to fade. He didn't know where he was going to go, though what he did know is that he will do everything in his power not to get caught.

He carried on walking, as he felt free. He was still wearing his shirt and jogging pants, his shirt had a bit of blood on it. He knew he was near the village, though he couldn't go there just yet. People will recognize him.

Though the person he loves is still there, so he must have to go there. He must see this person again, he loves her too much not to see her face again. So he was on his way to the village after all, he hopes she feels the same way. Though he doubts this is true, as he stands behind the village sign.


End file.
